


You're Still the One

by jnz1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnz1/pseuds/jnz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are the most popular couple at Doncaster High, but when new student Zayn Malik comes, Louis starts to question his feelings for Harry. One night at a party, Louis gets drunk and accidentally has sex with Zayn. Two months later he finds out he's pregnant. Is the father Harry or Zayn? How will Harry react to finding out Louis cheated on him? Will Louis be able to make it through high school being pregnant and class president?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh! Harry!” I moaned, and turned my head into the pillow.   
Harry sped up his thrusting and a huge wave of pleasure rushed over my body.   
“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Harry asked, continuing to pound into me.   
“No! Oh my god,” I came all over his chest with a loud groan.   
The tightening around his dick made him release inside me with an audible sigh of relief. He slowly pulled himself out and lay down on the space next to me. He eyed the middle of my legs where his cum was slowly trickling down.   
“Sorry. I meant to use a condom,” he said looking a little guilty.   
“It’s alright. I love you,” I said and pursed my lips, asking for a kiss.   
Harry rolled on top of me and kissed me deeply on the mouth.   
“I love you,” he purred, and kissed all over my nose, cheeks, and forehead.   
I fell asleep in Harry’s arms and he held me all night long.   
-o-   
My name is Louis Tomlinson in case you were wondering. I’m president of the student council so, in retrospect, I can technically do anything I want. Before I got elected, I got picked on by the jocks every day. They used to call me fag, and fairy, and pretty much every gay slang term known to man. But everything changed when I got elected student council president. My popularity practically shot through the roof. Instead of sitting alone at lunch, reading Huckleberry Finn, I had tons of friends. My best friend is and always will be Niall Horan. He’s lovely, with blond hair and blue eyes. He’s really cute, but not my type. After I became popular, two other boys came out of the closet; Liam Payne and Harry Styles. They’re both super popular, super handsome jocks and everyone in school loves them. Harry and I started dating last spring when we ran into each other in the hallway and he asked me on a coffee date. We hit it off right away and I realized I loved him within the first two weeks of dating him. Harry is more or less the most popular guy in school. Being captain of the football team and a straight A student really has its perks. Harry is friends with pretty much everyone and can throw a party like it’s nobody’s business. I really am in love with him and nobody can change that. He’s mine and I’m his forever.   
“Hey guys,” Niall cheered at us.   
Harry walks me to school every day with his arm around my waist and an umbrella covering my head in case it rains. We walked into school and saw Niall’s bright blond hair, shining from the florescent lights in the hallway.   
“Hey Ni!” I said and hugged him briefly.   
“So guys… did you have fun last night,” Niall winked at me and Harry smirked in response.   
“Shut up Niall,” I said and blushed.   
“Whatever dude. I’m going to be late for class so I’ll see you at lunch,” Niall waved us goodbye.   
“Bye Niall,” Harry mumbled and pulled me to my English class.   
He walked me down the hallway, saying hi or slapping hands with pretty much everyone.   
“Here you are love,” Harry said and stopped us in front of the classroom door.  
“Thanks Harry,” I said and smiled up at him.   
I do admit that I’m pretty short but Harry’s really tall, at least a head taller than me. Harry leaned down and kissed me on top of the head.   
“Love you,” he said and walked to his own class before the bell rang, signaling he was late.   
I slowly walked into the classroom and took a seat towards the back of the class. I looked to the left of my seat and saw a tan boy with black hair writing in a journal. He looked up and our eyes met. I looked away, embarrassed that he caught me staring. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye, and the only think I could think was how hot he was. Like seriously, I would let him drill me whenever- shit, no. This is bad. I’m in love with Harry, remember?   
“Can I borrow a pencil?” the boy asked me.   
“Um… um y-yea, sure,” I silently cursed myself for stuttering.  
I dug into my backpack and pulled out a pencil. As our fingers lightly touched I felt sparks fly through my arm. Damn it!   
“So what’s your name?” he asked.   
“Um… Louis,” I answered.   
He let his head fall back a little in thought until a wave of recognition rushed over him.   
“Louis Tomlinson?”   
I nodded my head and a smile grew on his face.   
“Louis, as in student council president Louis who’s dating the captain of the footie team?” he asked again.  
I nodded again. This guy was making me forget how to speak.   
“I’m Zayn,” he said, “I’m new here. Today’s actually my first day.”   
“Oh really?” I asked stupidly.   
“Yea, so the only person I know here is Liam Payne. You heard of him?”   
Of course I’ve heard of Liam. He’s one of my best mates.   
“Yea, he’s my boyfriend’s best friend,” I said.   
“So you’ve heard he’s having a party this Saturday then, right?”   
“No. I didn’t know about a party,” I said, confused.   
“Oh, well why don’t I invite you?” he smiled widely.   
“You know I have a boyfriend,” I said with a smirk.   
“Yea of course. I’m just asking as friends,” he smiled even wider.  
“Okay then. I’ll be there,” I said.   
I hadn’t even realized we had been talking the whole class until the lunch bell went off. Wow time flies by fast.   
“See you at the party tomorrow Louis,” he winked and left the classroom.   
I followed shortly behind him and went to lunch at my usual table. Now I know I’m all popular now and stuff, but I prefer to eat alone or with just Harry. I take a book and peacefully read alone at the end of my table. About five minutes into lunch I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and soft lips graze my neck.   
“Hey beautiful,” Harry’s husky voice said in my ear.   
“Hey,” I smiled up at him and looked back down at my book.   
“Babe, you should eat something. You’re all skin and bones.”   
It was true. I was way too skinny. I never ate lunch except when Harry had a sandwich I could steal. It wasn’t intentional, it just happened.   
“Yea I should eat something,” I said and eyed him suspiciously.   
He brought a ham sandwich out of his backpack and opened the baggie it was in. I swiftly reached my hand across him and stole half the sandwich.   
“You’re so lucky I love you,” he said and rolled his eyes.   
I laughed and swallowed the food in practically one bite.   
“Hey so I heard Liam is having a party tomorrow night. You wanna go?” I looked up at Harry hopefully.   
“Yea, sure. You know I never say no to a good party.”   
“I know,” I looked back down at my book and Harry left me in quiet until the bell rung again.   
“Let me walk you to the student council meeting,” he said and pulled me from the chair I was sitting in.   
We walked all the way to the conference room and Harry kissed me on the forehead.   
“I have football practice so just meet me at my car when you’re done,” he smiled at me.   
“Yea, sure,” I kissed him on the lips and walked into the meeting room.   
I was so excited for the party tomorrow. Little did I know that night was the night that changed my life.


	2. Chapter 2

The bass was pounding and the smell of alcohol was strong in the air. Sweaty bodies grinded against each other while drunk teenagers lost their minds with the music. I was currently standing by myself in the corner while Harry was off with Liam somewhere. I had a shot of vodka in my hand and my eyes were scanning over the mounds of people crammed in the small space.

“Hey you,” I heard a very sultry voice say from behind me.

I turned around and was met with the jet black locks and light brown eyes of Zayn.

“Hey,” I smiled at him.

I was comfortable drunk where I may only have a slight headache tomorrow morning. Zayn being here was really making me wanna get wasted.

“So… where’s your boyfriend?” Zayn asked, looking smug.

“I don’t know. He went off with Liam somewhere,” I shrugged.

“Doesn’t sound very boyfriend-like,” he smirked.

I just stared at him.

“Look, Harry’s great. We’ve been together for quite a while now and I’m not just going to end it because you wanna get in my pants,” I ranted.

He let out a loud laugh at that.

“Am I really that obvious?” he asked in my ear.

I just smiled and nodded my head a little.

“Can I at least have a dance?” he said and held out his hand.

I pondered what to do for a second. Harry might not be in a great mood if he sees me dancing with another guy. But I also thought about the fact that Harry practically ditched me and he can’t expect me to just sit in a corner by myself all night. I grabbed a can of beer and chugged it and then six more shots of vodka. I swallowed a whole bottle of whiskey in one minute and smashed it down on the counter. I was positively drunk at that point so I took Zayn’s awaiting hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

-o-

We maneuvered our way through the people and to the middle of the floor. I turned my back to Zayn and pushed myself up against him. I grabbed his tan arms from where they were moving towards my ass and moved them to my hips. I wiggled my butt back on his crotch and started grinding in time to the music. His hands moved lower and lower until I felt his fingers brush on my bare ass. That bastard put his hands down my pants! His hands squeezed my cheeks and I moaned. I grinded even harder against him and he moaned in my ear. To anyone who was walking by, I’m sure it looked like we were having dry sex. We practically were! I felt Zayn’s hands slide around to my belt buckle and began to undo it.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs,” he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the first bedroom upstairs. We collapsed on the bed in a mess of sloppy kisses and roaming hands. Zayn landed on top of me and straddled my hips. He grinded down on my crotch and we both moaned into the kiss. His lips started to travel south and I tried to think about consequences but the alcohol was too overpowering. I couldn’t even remember Harry’s name while Zayn’s soft lips were sucking on every inch of skin they could get a hold of. I decided to just get lost in the feeling of him. He finally reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head along with his own shirt. His hands moved down to my belt and ripped it off with no struggle. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off along with my boxers. I was left completely naked with a naked Zayn still on top of me. I took a second to enjoy his body. It was tan and muscular but still skinny. He had a dark strip of hair leading down to his gorgeous dick. It was huge! I need that thing inside me, I thought.

“Zayn… I ne-need y-you,” I stuttered.

He smirked and grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table.

“There aren’t any condoms here,” he said, looking around.

“I don’t care! I just need you,” I whined.

He shrugged and lubed himself up. He didn’t even prepare me before he roughly thrust himself into me. I screamed out and he adjusted himself, continuing to pound into my sweet spot. I moaned like a whore as he moved in and out of me with precision. I’ve never felt this good in my life.

“Damn Zayn! Fuck me baby!” I yelled.  

“You sound so sexy when you moan babe,” he said.

He thrust deeply and my stomach started to tighten. I released on my chest and Zayn released deep inside me. He collapsed on me and rolled to the side. I fell asleep in his arms while he whispered goodnight in my ear. What the hell have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. My head was pounding and my stomach was churning like butter. I slowly opened my eyes to the harsh sunlight shining in the room. I squinted and looked at the black hair lying next to me. His stomach was moving up and down in slow, even breaths. I suddenly felt my stomach turn and I dashed to the bathroom. I threw up every bit of alcohol I had drunk the night before. I felt a soothing hand on my back, rubbing up and down.

“Just relax,” his voice said.

My head shot up and I moved away from the toilet.

“Don’t touch me,” I said, weakly.

“You weren’t saying that last night,” he smirked, “actually I think you said something like, ‘Fuck me baby!’ and then moaned like a slut.”

I blushed brighter than a tomato. I could barely even remember last night. The last thing I remember clearly was Zayn dragging me upstairs. Then I vaguely remember him banging me. Uh, I though. Harry’s going to kill me.

“Just leave me alone Zayn. Last night was a mistake. I was drunk and you used me,” I glared at him.

“I was as drunk as you and you practically begged me to fuck you,” he slyly remarked, “besides, a drunken mind speaks a sober heart.”

I just glared even more.

“I have a boyfriend and you knew that.”

He looked down in shame for a second before looking back up and staring at me. He held his hand out to help me get up and I took it with caution.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he whispered.

I nodded and swiftly walked out of the room. I grabbed my things and left Liam’s place before anyone saw me. There was a sudden wave of guilt that rushed over me when I thought of Harry. He trusted me and I let him down. I can’t believe I did that to him. I’m the worst boyfriend ever! When I arrived home my dad asked where I had been and I told him my usual excuse of: at a friend’s house to study but got tired and spent the night. He nodded and I ran upstairs. I pounced on my bed and started to cry. My stomach felt sick at the thought of letting another guy touch me the way my boyfriend was suppose to. I quickly got my phone out and texted Niall and emergency meeting text. He said he’d be over in ten so I waited, and waited, and cried, and waited.

-o-

“You did what?!” Niall questioned-screamed.

 I looked down at my feet and he sighed.

“Louis, I thought you were better than the rest of the sluts at our school,” he pointed.

My face was red with embarrassment. I can’t take all this humiliation!

“I know Niall and I feel so bad. I can’t even believe I did that to Harry.”

I felt tears welling in my eyes. A few broken sobs escaped my lips and I broke down. I cried and cried while Niall held me to his chest.

“Look babe, it’ll be okay. We just have to be honest to Harry and tell him what happened,” Niall said.

“No!” I shouted and he flinched.

I looked guilty again.

“Louis we have to-”

“No Niall! I don’t want Harry to hurt Zayn and I don’t want to lose him,” I stated.

“God Louis. You’re making this difficult,” Niall groaned.

I just looked down again and felt tears start to fall. I really fucked up this time.

“Can we at least wait until after the school election,” I said, hopefully.

Every two years the school elects a new class president. Because I’ve already served my two years, I have to run again and hope to get reelected.

“Fine Louis but I think it’s a bad idea,” he said with concern.

“I just don’t wanna lose my popularity before the vote,” I said, “wow, that sounded bitchy.”

Niall chuckled a little bit and patted my thigh.

“Just don’t do anything stupider than you already have,” he said.

I just pouted and shoved him off my bed. He groaned and got back up.

“Thanks a lot,” he scoffed.

“You asked for it,” I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

“Wait! I need moral support,” I whined.

“I got to go Lou. I’ll text you later. Just stay out of trouble,” he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

“Bye,” I frowned.

He waved at me and shut the door behind him. I fell back on the bed and moaned into my pillow. Why was life so fucked up!

“Hey baby. Do you need anything?” I heard my mom’s voice say from outside my door.

She cracked my door and walked over to the bed. I felt the cushion sink in beside my legs and my mom’s warm, comforting hands slide up my shirt and across my back. She rubbed my skin and I immediately relaxed in her embrace.

“I’m good mom.”

She leaned down and kissed my hair before she pulled me around to face her.

“Honey, what’s been going on? You seem depressed. Is it about Harry?” she sounded worried.

“It’s not mom. Just leave it,” I said annoyed.

“Okay sweetheart. But please tell me if anything’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything,” she said.

I just nodded and made a strange noise.

“I’m going to the grocery store. Do you need anything while I’m gone?”

“No,” I said bluntly.

“Your dad will be here too, so if you need anything, just ask him,” she said and kissed my cheek.

“Bye mom,” I said while she left.

I know I’m in deep shit but I really didn’t want my mom to know. I can’t even guess what she would think. I just want to burry my head in the pillow and never wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into school the next day feeling nervous as ever. Today was the first day I was going to see Harry since the party. My entire body was shaking and I felt cold and clammy. I felt strong arms and big hands wrap around me from where I was standing at my locker.   
“Hey baby,” Harry said into my ear.   
I turned around in his arms and saw a smirk playing on his lips.   
“Hey,” I said and gave an unconvincing smile.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice laced with concern.   
“Nothing,” I said and he flinched.   
“You sure?” he asked again.   
“Yes Harry. Just leave it,” I said and started to walk away.   
“What did I say?” he stopped me with his big arms.   
“Nothing, just let go of me so I can go to class,” I spoke, frustrated.   
“What’s up with you today? You have an extra dosage of sass in your ass,” he laughed at his own stupid joke.   
“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said Harry,” I couldn’t help but laugh too.   
“Whatever. You know I can’t tell good jokes,” he rolled his eyes.   
“Trust me, I know,” I said.   
“Shut up. Are you coming to the football game tonight?” he asked hopefully.   
“Of course I am. When have I ever missed a football game?” I smiled knowingly.   
“You’re always there for the games, you just don’t pay attention.”   
“I pay attention!” I protested.   
“No you don’t. I see you in the stands by yourself, reading through the whole game. The only time you look up is when you hear the crowd cheering when someone makes a goal,” he pointed out.   
“I don’t get football. It’s not my fault,” I whined.   
“I know you don’t,” he said and kissed my nose.   
“Will you just walk me to class now,” I said.   
He didn’t even answer; he just wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to chemistry. I’m just glad we got off the topic of what was wrong with me. I really couldn’t tell Harry yet. I honestly love him and want to be with him but I need his popularity for the school reelection. I know that makes me sound like a selfish bitch but it’s the truth. I really don’t want to hurt him either. I don’t know how he would react and I’m afraid I might be attending a Zayn Malik funeral if I were to tell him. Speaking of Zayn, I really need to change seats in chemistry.   
“I’ll see you at the game later babe. Love you,” Harry said and kissed me before he walked to his class.   
I slowly walked into chemistry and looked around. I saw Zayn sitting in the back of class texting on his phone. What a rebel, I thought. I took a seat as far away from him as possible and got out my books. I started working on the warm ups and other work for the class and I felt Zayn’s eyes burning into me from behind. I tried to ignore him and when the class was over, I darted out of the room as fast as I could.   
-o-  
As I walked to the bleachers, I spotted Harry on the field and winked at him. He gave me a wave back and I smiled while I walked to the top bleacher. I knew nobody sat there so I plopped down and pulled out my book. Harry was right; the only time I watched was when the crowd got extra loud and someone scored a goal but I was determined to actually watch and observe this time. The book was only for halftime. Hopefully this game wasn’t too boring.   
-o-   
By the end of the first half, Harry had already scored a goal and the other team was still at 0. I cheered louder than ever when he scored but nobody looked at me funny because they were all screaming too. As I watched the team walk into the locker room at halftime, I saw a very familiar black head of hair walk under the bleachers. His tan skin glowed in the harsh light of the field and his white teeth smiled up at the crowd. We locked eyes and I looked away with a flush on my face. Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me Zayn was on the team! This day just keeps getting worse.   
-o-   
When the game was over (our team won by the way, thanks to two more goals from Harry and one from Liam) there was apparently an after party at some restaurant a few miles from school. Harry asked me to go, but I said no. Now I was currently waiting for him outside the locker room so I could tell him goodbye. Zayn walked out and just stared at me. For a few seconds there was an awkward silence but then Zayn spoke with cockiness.   
“Hope to see you at the after party,” he winked and left me alone.   
I shuddered at his voice. That cocky bastard.   
“Hey babe, you sure you don’t wanna go? It would mean a lot,” Harry pouted.   
“Fine I’ll go,” I said without thinking.   
“Thanks love,” Harry said and led me to the car.   
-o-   
I have to admit that the after party was pretty fun. I got to talk to Niall and Liam and got to dance with Harry for a while. I only ran into Zayn once when I went to the bathroom. To say that was awkward was an understatement. I dashed out of there as fast as possible. Harry bought me dinner and drove me home after the party. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight before waiting until I got inside and driving home himself. He really was the perfect boyfriend. Too bad I went and fucked things up.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later  
Not much has happened in the past two months. The whole cheating with Zayn thing has been almost forgotten. Harry and I are still together and our relationship is going strong. My campaign for the school election is pretty good. There are only three other people running so I should be able to win this one easily. The only problem is that all the people I’m running against are popular; a guy named Richard who is a player on the footie team, some player on the girls’ basketball team who I don’t know the name of, and cheerleading captain, Chelsea. The only one I’m really worried about is Chelsea because she has pretty much the whole school at her feet. I should still be able to win though. The only thing weird about the past couple months is that I’ve been getting sick quite a lot. Practically every day I’m hugging the toilet bowl, puking my guts out. I would’ve thought my little stomach bug would be gone by now but it’s been going on for about six weeks. I’m starting to get a little worried.  
“Louis, get up. It’s time for school,” my mom said from the bottom of the stairs.  
I groaned and rolled over in bed. My mom’s voice is about the last thing I wanna hear right now. I start to get up but my stomach suddenly feels queasy so I run to the bathroom and throw up yet again. I’m really getting tired of puking every morning.   
“Oh Louis,” I hear my mom say from behind me.   
She lightly put her hand on me and rubs my back soothingly.   
“Sweetheart, this has been going on for much too long. You really need to go see the doctor,” she said.   
“No!” I protested a little too harshly.  
“Babe, this isn’t normal. Regular stomach bugs only last a few days. This has been going on for a month,” she pointed out.   
“I’m okay mom. Really,” I tried to convince her.   
“I’m really worried about you Louis. Please just go see the doctor,” she was looking desperate by now.   
“How about if I’m not feeling better in two weeks, I’ll go to the doctors,” I reasoned.   
She gave a small smile and helped me off the floor.   
“You’re still going to school thought,” she said and I groaned.   
“Fine, Harry’s picking me up anyway,” I said with sass.   
“Get ready then,” she said and left me in the bathroom.   
I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast (which tasted really gross by the way), and pulled out a book to read. At about 6:45, I heard Harry’s car honking from outside. I gave my mom a quick kiss goodbye and headed out the door. When I got in Harry’s car he eyed me skeptically.   
“Are you feeling better yet?” he asked.   
“No. I’m still throwing up every morning,” I groaned at the thought.   
“Maybe you should go see a doctor,” he offered.   
“I already told my mom I would go if I’m not better in two weeks,” I said.   
“Did you brush your teeth after you threw up?” he asked and smiled.   
“Yeah, why?” I asked, confused.   
“So I can kiss you,” he said and leaned in to plant one on my lips.   
We kissed for about five minutes before I pulled away.   
“We’re going to be late for school,” I said.   
He rolled his eyes but pulled out of the driveway nonetheless. We drove to school and carried on with another boring day.   
-o-   
2 weeks later  
I was still throwing up every morning and I even experienced some ridiculous mood swings and a little bit of weight gain. My stomach wasn’t exactly fat but it was becoming a lot rounder. Every time I tried on a new shirt and I didn’t fit me, I burst into tears and went on a rampage. My mom continued to worry about me and at the two week mark, she finally said something.   
“It’s been two weeks and you’ve gotten even worse. I’m taking you to the doctor now,” she demanded and grabbed my hand like a toddler.   
I didn’t even try to protest. I was too worn out from all the symptoms I was experiencing.   
When we arrived at the doctor, my mom filled out my paper work and handed it in to the receptionist. We waited about ten minutes before the nurse came out and called my name. We walked back to the room and I sat down on the hard bed. The nurse took my temperature and blood pressure before writing something down on her paper.   
“Your temperature’s a little high but nothing too extreme. Blood pressure seems normal and blood sugar is 88. So tell me what kinds of symptoms you’ve been experiencing,” she finished.   
“Well, I’ve been throwing up every morning for about two months now and I’ve been having some crazy mood swings,” I said, sounding nervous.   
“Have you been sweating a lot or craving strange foods?” she asked.   
“Yeah I’ve been having weird food cravings,” I responded.   
She continued to write notes on her paper before she pulled out a small plastic cup.   
“If you’ll please give us a urine sample I’m sure we can find out exactly what’s going on here,” she said and handed me the cup.   
I groaned and headed to the bathroom to take care of my business. When I walked out, I handed the nurse the cup full of yellow liquid before I gagged and returned to my room. My mom gave me a sympathetic look that I just rolled my eyes at. We waited a couple minutes in silence before the nurse returned with a small grin on her face.   
“So what was wrong?” my mom asked.   
“Congratulations Louis,” she said, ignoring my mom.  
“Congratulations on what?” I asked.   
“You’re pregnant,” she said and I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

“… and then she said, ‘You’re pregnant,’ and I fainted.”   
Niall looked at me like I was crazy. His eyes were wide and he had an expression of confusion plastered on his face.   
“So, let me get this straight, you’re pregnant but you can’t figure out if the father’s Harry or Zayn?” he asked.   
I nodded and looked down, ashamed.   
“Lou this is bad. Like really, really bad,” Niall said sounding panicked.   
“You think I don’t know that? If anyone finds out, I’ll be known as the school slut for the rest of my high school career,” I said and groaned in frustration.   
“Maybe you should at least tell Harry,” Niall suggested.   
“I can’t. He’ll break up with me and then I’ll lose all my popularity before the school election,” I said and shuddered at my own words.  
“Wow Louis, you just sounded like a narcissistic bitch,” Niall commented, truthfully.  
“I know but it’s the truth.”  
Niall nodded and continued speaking.   
“Is there any way you can find out who the baby daddy is?”  
I thought for a second then remembered the test I took.   
“Yeah, they let me take a DNA test before I left the doctors. They said it’s really risky and can cause a miscarriage but I deemed it necessary and took it,” I answered.   
“When will you get the results back?” he asked.   
“In about two weeks,” I said.   
“You really should tell him and Zayn too. Harry needs to know that you cheated on him and Zayn should know if he’s going to be a parent,” Niall said.   
“I know Niall but can you keep it quiet until after the election. I really need to win if I’m going to get into a good university. God knows I’m short on any extracurricular sports or arts and this election means everything. Please Niall,” I was practically begging by now.   
“Yeah I’ll stay quiet but after the election, you better spill,” Niall warned me sternly.   
“I will,” I said.   
For some reason I thought I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. Something like a camera flash but the bell rung right after it so I let it slide. Niall and I got up and headed to lunch with our promise kept secret. We walked all the way to the cafeteria without saying so much as one word to each other. I plopped down with my book and Niall sat across from me. A few minutes later, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and soft lips plant a kiss on my temple. I looked up and saw Harry’s sparkling green eyes and perfect white teeth smiling at me. I gave a forced smile back and he furrowed his eyes in confusion.   
“Hey boys,” Liam’s deep voice spoke from above me.   
I was very grateful for the distraction. I looked up and saw Liam sitting next to Niall but he wasn’t alone. Zayn sat next to him and smiled a perfect smile in my direction. I tried to smile back but I failed miserably.   
“Hey Li, getting ready for the game on Friday?” Harry asked and laughed.   
“Yeah mate. Zayn and I have been practicing all week. I think we’ll be able to help out lots more next game,” Liam said.   
“Yeah, we’re getting real good H. We might give you a run for your money,” Zayn said and smirked at me.   
I gritted my teeth together until Harry said something.   
“What’s wrong babe? You alright?” he asked with worry in his voice.   
“I’m fine,” I gritted out.   
“You don’t look fine. You look a little pale,” he said.   
I shook my head and took half his sandwich like I usually do. He smiled and kissed me again. I saw Zayn frown when I looked back up and I smiled in delight.   
“I’m just hungry,” I said and he dropped the topic.   
All the boys conversed over football, movies, and any other stuff boys like to talk about. They playfully shoved each other and laughed like fools. I enjoyed sitting with other people at lunch but I preferred to sit by myself. It’s so much more peaceful with just me and a book. I told myself to just stick it out for lunch because next period was English and I could read through the whole class if I want to. Harry, Liam, and Niall all conversed like usual but Zayn kept giving me these weird looks. A smirk here, and a wink there every two minutes was starting to aggravate me. I rolled my eyes at his stupid antics but secretly enjoyed his attention. Zayn got me riled up for a reason I couldn’t put my finger on. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind when I heard the principal come on the overhead speaker.   
“Attention students interested in running for sophomore and junior class president: candidates’ speeches will begin exactly two weeks from today. Anyone running must report to the office by the end of the day to fill out a sheet of entry. If you don’t turn in a sheet, you can’t run. Please go to the office before 3:30 today and sign yourself up. Enjoy the rest of today students,” the principal finished before the intercom abruptly shut off.   
“So Lou, are you running again?” Liam asked.   
I nodded and shot a genuine smile towards him.   
“Louis won president last year and I know he’s going to win again,” Harry said and pecked my lips.   
Zayn rolled his eyes and I giggled a little.   
“I hope you win Louis. We’ll all definitely vote for you,” Li said, gesturing to Niall and Zayn.   
“Thanks guys,” I said and started looking around the cafeteria for the other candidates I knew would be running.   
My eyes landed on the cheerleading captain, Chelsea. She was sitting at a table with five other cheerleaders and she was laughing along to what one of them said. She suddenly looked up and her eyes met mine. I tried to give of a friendly smile, even though I hate the bitch. I managed a small grin but all she gave me in return was a sly smirk. She looked at me evilly for a second before getting up and exiting the café. What the hell was that?


	7. Chapter 7

“… and that is how I plan to enhance and improve the cafeteria. My name is Louis Tomlinson and thank you for coming out.”

I thought over all my speech went very well. That is until I felt a wave of nausea run through me and I had to dash off the podium and to the bathroom. I quickly knelt in front of the toilet bowl and puked out everything I had in me. I heard the bathroom door open so I swiftly wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I saw a large pair of feet from where I was sitting on the floor and I heard a husky voice call my name.

“I’m in here Harry,” I said.

I got up and unlocked the door so Harry could see my face. He had a look of sympathy spread across his eyes and he pulled me in for a hug.

“I’m sorry you’ve been so sick lately. Did the doctor tell you anything?” he asked.

I suddenly felt hot and sweaty. I spewed out whatever came into my mind in that minute.

“Um… um he said that it… was just like a stomach virus that lasts a long time,” I stuttered really badly.

“Aw, poor baby. I’m sorry love,” he said.

I smiled shyly and he kissed my head.

“I would take you home but I think you have to be back out there in a few minutes. Chelsea is about to give her speech,” Harry said and started pulling me out the door.

I groaned but allowed him to take me back to the auditorium for the rest of the speeches.

-o-

Harry and I make our way back to our seats while Chelsea is walking to the podium. We sit down as she began to speak.

“Fellow students, my name is Chelsea Mitchell and I am running for junior class president. If you elect me I promise to improve school lunches, classroom supplies, and sanitation in the bathrooms by… ” was all I heard before I zoned out.

I looked around the auditorium and noticed the students’ faces. Some looked pretty eager about the speech while others looked as if they were about to fall asleep. I was one of them. Lately I haven’t been getting near enough hours of sleep at night. I was tossing and turning, thinking about all the lies I’ve managed to build up over the last couple months. I was hurting Zayn by ignoring him and I was hurting Harry by lying to him. I knew I was being the biggest prick known to man but I couldn’t bring myself to tell Harry what happened. The only word for me right now is coward. I was just scared of the consequences of my actions. I guess I shouldn’t have fucked up and got drunk that night and I wouldn’t be pregnant with a child that could possibly be either Zayn’s or Harry’s. Life sucks right now but at least it can’t get any worse. Or so I thought.

“And this is a segment I like to call ‘dirt on your opponents’ and I think you would be very interested in what I have to say,” Chelsea said while scanning the room.

She cued the sound and lighting people to bring down the screen from the ceiling. The screen had a slide that said “DIRT ON YOUR OPPONENTS” in big black letters and a picture of Chelsea at the bottom. She smirked before changing the slide to a picture of Niall and I sitting in the grass. The setting looked vaguely familiar but I couldn’t put my finger on it. That’s when it dawned on me; the flash I saw the other day was a camera and it must have been Chelsea sneaking around the trees to eavesdrop on us. I swallowed a thick lump in my throat before listening back in to what she was saying.  

“This is my fellow competition, Louis Tomlinson. Louis has been sneaking behind your backs for two months now with a very big, very interesting secret,” she said and smiled brightly at the audience.

I started dripping sweat when I felt Harry’s eyes on me. Oops.

“Louis Tomlinson is pregnant,” she stated and the whole room gasped in shock.

I hung my head low and tried to sink into my chair.

“But that’s not even the best part. Apparently Louis had sex with new student Zayn Malik at Liam Payne’s party a few months back when he was suppose to be dating Harry Styles. Do you know what this means students?”

Everyone looked at each other with a confused face and shook their heads.

“Louis doesn’t know who the father is,” she said.

Everyone looked at me and I wanted to cry so bad right then. I tried to look around at some of their faces and a few people still looked in denial of what she was saying.

“Now I assume a few of you still don’t believe me and that’s fine. But I do have solid proof of the whole conversation between Louis and his friend, Niall Horan.”

She slowly picked up a tape recorder and pressed play. I closed my eyes but heard our whole conversation come through the huge speakers on the stage. Tears were pricking my eyes and I felt sick again. When the recorder ended I let the tears fall. My sobs were heard by everyone including Chelsea.

“Thank you for coming out and vote Chelsea Mitchell for junior class president, not the school slut,” she said and walked off stage.

I darted out of the auditorium and into the first room I could find. It was some sort of supply closet with nasty fumes but I could care less. My secret was spilled and there was no going back.  


	8. Chapter 8

The fumes in the closet were slowly churning my stomach. I felt a sudden wave of nausea run through my stomach so I ran out of the closet and to the bathroom down the hall. I threw up all the food I had eaten that day and groaned out in pain. I slowly rose to my feet and walked to the bathroom door. My hand came down to the handle and carefully pushed it open. When the door was slightly cracked, I peeked around the corner for any signs of Harry or Zayn. Nobody was around the lockers or water fountain so I quietly exited the room. I swiftly walked down the hallway to the exit. I was almost there until a deep voice stopped me in my tracks.

“Is it true,” Harry grumbled from behind me.

I slowly turned around to see a fuming Harry glaring at me with wicked eyes. If looks could kill, I would have been long gone by now.

“Harry, please don’t-”

“Don’t what huh?” he asked with a loud voice.

I flinched from the sting in his words.

“I just need you to let me explain before-”

“No Louis! You don’t get to explain. Just tell me if it was true,” he pleaded.

I sighed and looked at my shoes.

“Tell me it wasn’t what she said.”

I felt a rush of guilt run through my veins and I groaned.

“It’s true,” I confessed while looking back up at him.

He nodded and looked caway from me with disappointment.

“Why though? We were doing so well together,” he asked.

“I don’t know Harry. It was a drunken mistake and I’m so sorry it happened,” I said carefully.

“Sorry doesn’t make it okay Louis. Why’d you go to him? Was I not enough for you?” he asked with tears in his eyes.

“No Harry, it’s just… I don’t know. He came on to me and I just went with it.”

He looked down again and I could tell he was crying.

“Why did you lie to me? Why did you not tell me you were pregnant for god’s sake?” he questioned.

I groaned at all the questions. I felt like I was being interrogated. I guess I was in a way.

“I was scared you were gonna dump me and I needed the popularity for the election,” I stated, truthfully.

His eyes shined with a newly grown anger. He started slowly backing me into the lockers a few feet away.

“You used me for popularity,” he snarled.

“No Harry it’s not like that,” I rushed out.

“So you were in love with me but you were scared I would dump you right before a popularity contest happened?”

I whimpered into myself. That did sound bad, didn’t it?

“Harry please stop,” I begged while he continued to back me into the lockers.

 “Why would I? You broke me Louis.”

My back abruptly hit the lockers and slammed into one of the combination locks. It dug into the small of my back and I writhed in pain.

“How about I do the same thing you did to me Lou?” he asked teasingly.

I trembled and sunk down towards the floor. Harry put his hands under my arms and shoved me up the lockers. My feet left the ground and he held me a few inches from the floor. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

“You’re only getting what you deserve,” he said and began to raise his fist to punch me.

I closed my eyes until I felt Harry get yanked from me. My eyes shot open and I saw a tan figure standing next to me. Zayn moved in front of my body and put his arms out in a defensive manner.

“Get out of the way Malik. This is between me and my EX-boyfriend,” he annunciated.

“If he’s your ex-boyfriend, you shouldn’t be bothered with me defending him,” Zayn pointed out.

Harry growled and roughly shoved Zayn away. He grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall.

“You slept with my boyfriend, got him pregnant, and lied to my face for two months,” Harry yelled in Zayn’s ear.

“Yeah, that’s about right,” Zayn smirked cockily.

By now there was a crowd surrounding us. Some people were encouraging a fight and others were shaking with nerves. I was one of those.

“I loved him and you ripped him away from me,” Harry accused.

“If you really loved him, you wouldn’t have been about to hit him,” Zayn pointed out.

That’s when Harry swung his fist. It connected with Zayn’s jaw in a sickening crack. I shuddered at the sound and ran over to Liam, who was part of the crowd.

“Are you okay?” he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the fight. Harry was on top of Zayn, punching his face while Zayn covered himself in defense. Zayn suddenly grabbed Harry’s shoulders and rolled them around so he was on top. They fought back and forth for a few minutes with several punches, kicks, and bites to the arms before our principal came out of the auditorium and broke it up.

“I swear I’ll kill you Malik!” Harry yelled.

Our principal pulled them away from each other and to the ground. They grunted and gave up their struggle.

“What's going on?” the principal demanded

Nobody said anything so he grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them towards the exit.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” the principal said, “come with me.”

I hesitantly walked down the hall and out the exit door.

“They need to go to the hospital,” he said.

I gave a one over on Zayn and immediately agreed. He had two black eyes and a bloody nose and Harry didn’t look much better. We climbed in the school van and got settled for a tense ride to the hospital. The whole way there Zayn was glaring at Harry and Harry was glaring at me.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived in the hospital after ten very long, very awkward minutes. Harry and Zayn walked into their designated rooms and I waited in the waiting room. I sat down in one of the chairs and the principal sat across from me. We waited for a while before the doctor came out of their rooms and stared at us.   
“Mr. Styles has a broken wrist along with some cuts and bruises but nothing too severe. Mr. Malik has a broken nose and two black eyes. Obviously Zayn got the worse of the two, but Harry took a hit as well. They’ll both be okay with some ointment and some bandages and a cast for the broken limbs. Their lucky you stopped them when you did or it could’ve been much worse,” the doctor said to the principal.   
He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.   
“I saw you last week Mr. Tomlinson. Is one of these gentlemen the father of your child?” he asked.  
I nodded and looked down. He pulled me up by the arm and led me to Harry’s room. I walked in and saw Harry lying on the bed with a cast around his hand. He had a busted lip and some large bruises forming under his eyes. I shuddered inwardly and instantly felt bad.   
“Hi Harry,” I said quietly to him.   
He stared at me and frowned. I huffed but walked over to his bed nonetheless.   
“I’m so sorry I cheated on you and I seriously mean that Harry,” I pleaded.   
“I’m not even mad about that. I’m mad that you lied to me for months and wound up pregnant, not even knowing who the dad is,” he said, sternly.  
I nodded in defeat and grabbed his hand. He obviously flinched but didn’t pull away like I expected.   
“I know you’re pissed but please just except that I’m sorry and that it was a stupid drunken mistake.”   
“I do forgive you Louis but I can’t do this anymore,” he said.   
I inwardly panicked and started sweating. I knew where this was going.   
“Please.”   
He shook his head and looked me in the eyes.   
“I can’t Louis,” he said, giving me his answer.  
My heart dropped and I started crying very audibly. Harry squeezed my hand and brought me into a hug.   
“Ah, please don’t cry babe,” Harry said.   
His statement made me think that he still cares about me.   
“I’m fine,” I sniffled.   
He wiped my tears away and rested his hands on my waist.   
“You know you’ll always be my firsts… in everything,” he said.   
I gave a small smile. He wasn’t lying. Harry was my first kiss, first love, first time, and pretty much every other first I’ve had.   
“I know,” I said and rested my head on his shoulder.   
We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the doctor came into the room and called me out.   
“Wanna go see Zayn now?” he asked.   
I nodded and gave a little wave to Harry. He smiled and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. We walked down the hall to Zayn’s room and opened the clear doors. Zayn sat on the bed in the same position as Harry but he had a piece of white tape across his nose. His pretty eyes had black and purple circles underneath them and he had some bandages along his arms.   
“What’re you doing here?” he asked in a non-rude way.   
“I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me,” I said shyly.   
“I didn’t want you to get hurt.”  
I blushed and he smiled.   
“I’m sorry for shutting you out all those weeks,” I said. “I shouldn’t have been so rude.”   
“You had a boyfriend and I shouldn’t have tempted you to cheat on him.”  
“Thanks for being so understanding Zayn. You don’t know how much it means to me,” I said.   
He ran his fingers along the hem of my shirt and I shuddered.   
“Can I?” he asked for permission.   
I nodded and he grabbed my waist, almost the same as Harry did earlier. He pulled me down and kissed me on the lips. This kiss was much slower and passionate than the last one we shared. He ran his tongue through my mouth and licked out my moans. I fell on top of him and straddled his waist. He bucked up and I felt his groin rub against mine in fervent motions. I suddenly heard the door open and the doctor cough from behind us. I shot up from the bed and fell off Zayn’s lap.   
“Such a player,” he mumbled under his breath.   
I blushed and Zayn chuckled from behind me.   
“Are you feeling all right?” Doc asked Zayn.   
He nodded and pulled me back to his lap.   
“Do you need anything right now?” he asked.   
“No thank you,” Zayn responded.   
Doc grabbed his clipboard and walked out of the room. I turned to Zayn and laughed.   
“That was awkward,” I said in between laughs.   
“Yeah it was,” he agreed.   
“So, about that kiss,” I started.   
“It was pretty hot,” Zayn said with a smirk.   
“Yeah but are we like,” I said but stopped myself.   
“We can be anything you want,” Zayn said while rubbing my hips.   
“I wanna be a couple.”   
He smiled and pulled me down in a small kiss.   
“I do too.”   
We kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled away.   
“So we’re boyfriends?”   
“Yeah,” I answered.   
He smiled and pecked my cheek. I heard the door open again and Doc walked in.   
“Visiting hours are up,” he said in a sympathetic voice.   
“That’s fine,” I said sounding disappointed.  
“You can come back tomorrow,” he said. “Zayn should only be here until late tomorrow night anyway.”   
“I’ll see you later,” Zayn said to me.   
I gave him a quick peck before walking out the door and into the hallway. On the way out I thought of how screwed up my life really was. Crap like this only happens in movies, not in real life. I feel really bad for Harry but he broke up with me so he has no excuse to be mad about that. I’m with Zayn now and I’m not gonna feel bad anymore. I’m not.   
“Mr. Tomlinson,” a female voice said behind me.   
I turned around and saw the doctor that told me I was pregnant. She was also the one who gave me the DNA test.   
“Yes?” I asked.   
“We got your test results back,” she said with a smile.   
I gulped but gave her an expression to keep talking.   
“The father is Harry Styles.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I can’t tell them Niall!” I yelled.   
Niall huffed in annoyance and slammed his head back on the tree trunk we were sitting under.   
“Here we go again,” he said to himself.   
I scowled and hit him on the arm.   
“Remember what happened last time you lied to them?” he pointed out.   
I nodded and looked down in shame. Yes, I do in fact remember.   
“Yeah, I know,” I sighed, defeated.   
Niall put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed.   
“I know it’s hard Lou but you have to tell them. It’ll make your life so much easier,” he said.   
“I’m really worried about how they’ll react. Especially Harry,” I admitted.   
“You just gotta get in there and do it,” he said.   
“I will,” I said and left Niall in the courtyard.   
I walked through the hallways of school looking for Harry. I wanted to tell him first and get the bad part over with. Harry hopefully won’t kill me if he knows I’m carrying his kid. I scanned the lockers for him but didn’t see any sign of curly hair or green eyes. However I did see a tall jet black wisp of hair poking out from the crowd. I decided I would just tell Zayn first to get him over with.   
“Zayn, hey,” I called from where I was standing.   
He looked up from the ground and smiled at me. Yesterday Zayn called me and asked me on a coffee date. We met at Starbucks and talked for almost two hours. At the end of our date, he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes, feeling guilty the whole time, knowing what I knew.   
“Hey babe,” he said and kissed me on the lips.   
I smiled and stroked his cheek.   
“Um… I need to tell you something,” I said and he frowned.   
“What is it?” he asked.   
I swallowed the lump in my throat before looking him in the eyes.   
“The baby is Harry’s,” I confessed.   
He stared at me with a blank expression for a long time. I started to get seriously worried.   
“Please say something,” I begged.   
He looked back at me and pulled me into a hug. I immediately let out a sigh of relief and hugged back.  
“I’m not mad love,” he said. “I’m not ecstatic but I’m not exactly mad. What’d you think I was gonna say?”   
I shrugged and dropped my eyes. Zayn lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me again.   
“It’s okay, really.”   
I nodded and looked at him.   
“Thank you Zayn,” I said.   
He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, walking me down the hall.   
“Did you tell Harry yet?” he asked, curiously.   
I shook my head and leaned into him.   
“Will you go with me to tell him?”   
“Of course,” he replied. “You wanna go now?”   
“Yes please,” I said and we began looking for Harry.   
We walked through several hallways and peeked in every classroom before we found Harry in the English hall. I gulped and stopped in my tracks. Zayn pulled me along and we approached Harry with caution.   
“Hey Harry,” Zayn greeted.   
Harry gave him a fake smiled and glared down at Zayn’s arm around me. My face flushed in embarrassment and I coughed.   
“Um… Harry… about the baby,” I started and motioned to my belly.   
“Yes?” he asked, slow and sarcastic.   
“I… uh… the baby’s yours,” I said.   
His eyes widened in shock but he said nothing. He stared at my belly in silence for over a minute.   
“Harry, you um… have been staring at Louis for a while,” Zayn said.   
He was still quiet until he pushed past Zayn and I and out the school doors. Zayn looked at me and shrugged.   
“Well that… wasn’t what I was expecting,” I said.   
Zayn chuckled and pulled me back down the hall.   
“Do you have any more classes today?” Zayn asked.   
“No,” I said.   
“Want me to take you home?”   
“Sure.”   
Zayn pulled me along before abruptly stopping at the sound of some girl’s voice.   
“Louis! Hey Louis,” said some girl I didn’t know.   
“Um, hi. Do I know you?” I asked as politely as possible.   
She laughed and shook her head.   
“No you don’t. I’m Lindsay. I just wanted to tell you that I’m voting for you for class president,” she said.   
“Not trying to change your mind or anything but why?” I asked, confused.   
I seriously thought no one was voting for me after that little stunt Chelsea pulled.   
“I feel really bad for you Louis. I know you made a mistake but you deserve to be forgiven just like anyone else. Plus, all the enhancements you made to the bathrooms last year really helped me out.”  
I smiled at her enthusiasm. She seemed nice.   
“Thank you,” I said.   
“I’ll try to help you out too. I’ll get my friends to vote for you okay?”   
“Thanks for being so supportive.”   
She smiled and patted my shoulder before walking away.   
“Maybe she has a point,” Zayn began. “You might get enough sympathy votes to win.”   
I grinned at that. Hopefully Lindsay and her friends will get their friends to vote for me and so on. I might actually have a chance.   
“Of course you have a chance Louis,” Zayn laughed.   
“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”   
“Yeah,” Zayn said.   
I rolled my eyes and walked out of school with Z. One thing I learned today is to never give up hope, because someone is always gonna be there.


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later

I walked into school with Zayn on my arm and his hand resting on my hip. I slowly scanned the hallway and my eyes landed on Harry, but he wasn’t alone. He had Chelsea standing next to him and they were walking a little too close. A pang of jealousy rushed through me and I couldn’t understand why. I was over Harry, wasn’t I? Yeah I was but it still annoyed me seeing him with that bitch. I thought he was gay anyway.

“Are you looking at Harry?” Zayn asked with a smile.

I swallowed nervously.

“Um… well… I was just… um-“

“It’s okay Lou, I’m not mad,” he said.

“You’re not?”

“Nah, I get if you’re not over him,” Zayn said and his smile fell.

“Oh no Zayn, I am. I just don’t like seeing him with her,” I explained.

“I get it, especially after what she did to you.”

“She’s a bitch,” I grumbled.

He laughed a little and patted my arm.

“Let’s just get you to class,” Zayn said and pulled me along.

He walked me to my chemistry class and stopped me in front of the door.

“I’ll see you later,” he said and pecked me on the lips.

I smiled at his back as he walked away. He greeted Liam at the end of the hall and they walked on together. The door opened to class and I glided in the room and to my seat in the back of class. Right after I dropped my backpack on the ground Harry and his bitch walked into the classroom together with their hands intertwined and I tried hard not to scoff even though I failed miserably. Harry turned around and gave me a glare. I sunk into myself and slid down the chair while he sat right in front of me with Chelsea. 

“Oh god,” I whispered to myself, hoping no one heard.

Thankfully no one turned around and I sighed in relief. The whole class went by in a blur of holding hands, quick pecks, and one really suggestive rub of the thigh on Chelsea’s part. I groaned and tried to bury my head in a book but it didn’t work. They were a little too loud to miss. As soon as the bell rang I darted out of class and straight to my locker. Zayn had class on the other side of school so I knew he wouldn’t be able to walk me to second period. I quickly got my books and began to walk to my second class before a bitchy voice stopped me in my tracks.

“Hey fairy,” Chelsea spat from behind me.

I slowly turned around and met her smirking face.

“What’s your problem with me anyway?” I questioned.

“What’re you talking about Lou?” she asked in fake innocence.

“You know what I’m talking about. You go after my boyfriend not even a week after I break up with him only to get back at me and make my life miserable. Harry’s gay anyway.”

She smiled and started picking at her nails, smugly.

“Apparently not,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Stop being such a bitch,” I said viciously.

All she did was give a humorous laugh.

“If you want me to stop dating him, drop out of the election,” she said.

I gawked at her and she gave me a look to speak.

“You’re only using him to get votes and get me to quit,” I accused.

“So… exactly what you did,” she said and that got me to shut up.

I looked at the ground and sighed guiltily.

“See you round Lou,” she said and started walking down the hallway.

When she was about halfway down the hall I called after her.

“Why do you hate me so much?”

She slowly turned around and eyed me skeptically.

“Sweetheart, it’s nothing personal, it’s just business,” she said and with that, she was gone.

My eyes pricked with tears, probably from the pregnancy hormones, and I started walking out of school, despite the fact that the day wasn’t even halfway over. On my long walk home I took time to think about my last few weeks at school. My new election campaign was actually going well. People actually feel sorry for me and I’m up in the mock election polls. There’s exactly fifteen days until the real election and hopefully I can maintain the popularity I have going. After all, I am dating a player on the football team still, just a different one. I’m due in just over four months and silently freaking out every day. At least Zayn was supportive about the whole thing. He really is a sweetheart. I’m still really pissed at Chelsea and I can’t stand that she gets someone as good as Harry. I realized then that the only way to keep her away from him is to win the election, and that’s exactly what I plan to do.


	12. Chapter 12

1 day until the election  
I’m absolutely positively freaking out. My campaign’s been going okay but I’m still not positive about anything. I need this so bad because if I don’t win, I can kiss college goodbye. All the work and stress I’ve been putting on myself is really starting to catch up to me. My belly’s gotten practically as big as a watermelon and I feel as fat as a pig. Life sucks sometimes.   
“Are you ready?” Zayn asked.   
Apparently I had been nodding off while Zayn was talking.  
“Ready for what?”   
He chuckled under his breath and patted my shoulder.   
“Ready for the election,” he clarified.   
“Not really. I’m nervous about it,” I replied.   
He rubbed my back and kissed my temple.   
“You’ll do great Lou. I know you’ll win,” he assured.   
I smiled and leaned into his touch. He always knows how to make me feel better.   
“Are you ready to go home?”   
I nodded and we made our way out to his motorcycle. I know, I know, I shouldn’t be riding a motorcycle when I’m pregnant but whatever. Zayn makes sure to drive slowly and he even got a seatbelt attached to the cushion.   
“Here,” he said and handed me the helmet.   
I swung my leg over the seat and wrapped my arms tightly around Zayn’s waist.   
“Make sure you buckle up,” he cautioned.   
I wrapped the seatbelt across my lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.   
“Take me home babe,” I chanted.   
He laughed and began to rev the engine. He drove me all the way home and parked next to my mom’s car.   
“Thanks for the ride.”  
He smiled and took my hand, leading me to my front door.   
“Can you stay?” I asked hopefully.   
“Not today babe. I got things to do but I’ll pick you up tomorrow okay?”  
I nodded a little disappointed and he lifted my chin with his finger.   
“Don’t look like that.”  
“I just wanted to spend the rest of today with you.”  
Zayn let out a little sigh and kissed me on the forehead.   
“I promise, tomorrow I’ll come home with you and have dinner okay?”   
I smiled at him. He always knows how to make me feel better.   
“Bye baby,” he said and waved goodbye.   
I waved back and with that he was gone.   
-o-  
“Alright students please make your way to the auditorium to cast your votes for class president,” said the principal over the intercom.  
I got up from my desk and walked towards the auditorium. On the way through the lower hallway, I spotted Harry and Chelsea kissing underneath the stairs. I tried not to look but I couldn’t help glance their way. My heart dropped and I continued walking in a faster pace. Eventually I made it to the auditorium to see hundreds of students signing their ballots and some waiting in line. I started chewing my fingernails nervously while I watched boy after girl walking into the booths, signing my fate. I crept into line and signed a ballot for myself before coming back out and seeing Zayn.   
“Hey Z,” I greeted for the first time today.   
He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.   
“Hey babe,” he said and kissed me on the head.   
“Did you vote yet?” I asked.   
“No. I need to do that don’t I?” he joked.   
“Yeah, get in there before the line gets too long,” I said, pushing him forward.   
He walked into one of the booths and I took time to look around. Every time someone would put their little piece of paper into the box, my heart would race. Hopefully I can get lucky just this once.  
“I voted,” Zayn said, pointing to his little sticker.   
“Thank you,” I said squeezing Zayn’s hand.   
I stood in the auditorium until the last student cast their vote. Zayn pulled me back to class and I was nervous as hell awaiting the results.   
“Okay students, the voting results will be announced during lunch. Have a great day,” the principal said.   
The next two periods passed by slower than they have all year. I couldn’t focus and the classes seemed extra boring. Finally around noon, lunch rolled around and I made my way to the café. I was way too nervous to eat so I went to the table instead. Niall was already there so I sat down.   
“Hey Lou, you ready?” he asked.   
“No, but I never will be,” I said and laughed despite my nerves.   
“I think you’ll win,” he said.   
“Thanks Ni.”  
Zayn and Liam both came to our table and sat down next to us. Around twenty minutes in to lunch the intercom buzzed and the faculties’ voices came over.   
“Attention students. You all voted this morning and the results are in. By a three hundred vote lead, Louis Tomlinson is once again your class president. Congratulations Louis and thank you for voting today students,” they said and my heart raced so fast, I thought I’d have a heart attack.   
“Oh my God Louis!” Niall yelled excitedly.   
“Congrats man,” Liam piped in.   
“I told you Lou. You did it,” Zayn said and pulled me into a side hug.   
I was so happy that nothing could bring me down.   
“Hey Louis,” I heard from behind me.   
Harry was standing there looking awkward.  
“Hi,” I said a little skeptically.   
“Um… congratulations,” he said awkwardly.   
“Thanks.”  
“Um Lou, I just wanted to say that I voted for you and I’m really happy you won.”  
My face heated up and I was confused for a moment. Harry voted for me?  
“Oh uh thanks Harry,” I said with a little smile.   
“Yeah so… good luck with… everything.”  
And with that, he walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

8 months pregnant   
I saw Zayn and his teammates warming up on the football field as I walked to the bleachers. He and Liam were busy kicking a ball around and I could barely make out Harry and Niall on the other end of the field. Taking my seat on the front row, I waved to Zayn and he winked back. The game was supposed to start in five minutes and the other team was currently making their way to the side lines. Right after Zayn and I started dating, I made sure to come to every football game no matter how much work I had. I didn’t have anyone to sit with so I chose a seat away from the students and closer to the parents. The game was just getting started when I got settled down.   
-o-  
“C’mon Zayn get the ball!” I yelled to him from my seat.  
There were two minutes left for the half and we were down one point. The other team had the ball and was about to score before Zayn swooped under him and stole it out from below his feet. He dribbled the ball between his feet and approached the goal before roughly kicking it and tying the game.   
“Good job babe!” I cheered.   
Zayn looked up at the stands and gave me an air kiss. I smiled before realizing the half was over. The teams both made their way to the sidelines and sat down while the coaches were yelling. I started to get up to get a drink before suddenly feeling lightheaded. My legs gave out and I sat back down on the seat with force. A sharp, painful contraction rushed over me and I moaned in pain. A few of the people around me came to check on me before my vision blurred and I abruptly passed out.   
Zayn’s POV  
I was sitting on the sidelines listening to coach yell at us when I heard a panicked voice from behind me.   
“Coach Powell!” They yelled.   
A short girl came up to the coach and whispered something to him. Coach swiftly shot his gaze towards me while still listening to what she was saying.   
“Zayn, your um… boyfriend just got rushed to the hospital. Something about a fainting spell,” coach told me with his eyes turned down.   
“What!” I said and shot up from the grass.   
Everyone looked at me and I felt my heart beat out of my chest.   
“I have to go to the hospital now,” I demanded.   
“In the middle of the game?” Liam asked.   
“My boyfriend’s eight months pregnant and in the hospital. Yes in the middle of the game,” I said annoyed.   
“I wanna go too,” Harry piped in after an awkward silence.   
“No!” I shouted without even thinking.   
“It’s my baby,” Harry defended.   
“So now you care,” I grumbled to myself.   
“You both can go. This is more serious than the game,” coach said and I nodded.   
Harry and I made our way to the school van in an uncomfortable stride. The ride over was even more awkward than before and I couldn’t wait to get there. When we arrived, I jumped out of the van and ran into the white doors.   
“I need to see my boyfriend,” I yelled at the first nurse I saw.   
“Uh, what’s his name?” she asked in confusion.   
“Louis Tomlinson,” I responded.   
A wave of panic ran over her face and she unsuccessfully tried to cover it up.  
“Right this way sir,” she said and motioned me and Harry to one of the rooms.   
I saw Louis lying helplessly on the bed with blood stains all around his body. What the fuck happened?  
“Louis’s body apparently gave out when one of the babies-”  
“Babies?” I asked in bewilderment.   
“Yes, Louis was pregnant with twins,” she explained.   
“What’d you mean ‘was’ pregnant?” I asked in panic.   
“Louis had a miscarriage,” she said and my heart dropped to my feet.   
“The babies are dead?” I asked in astonishment.   
“Only one of them,” she said.   
“The other one’s okay?” Harry asked from behind me.   
“Yes.”   
My heart picked back up a little and I looked at Louis through the window.   
“Can we see him?”  
“Follow me,” she said and led us into the room.   
I looked at Louis and saw how broken he looked. He motioned us over to him and I dropped to my knees beside his head.   
“Hey baby,” I softly greeted and rubbed his hair out of his eyes.   
“Did they tell you?” he asked with scared eyes.   
“Yeah.”  
His face fell and he started crying in a weak voice.   
“The baby that died was a boy,” Louis said.   
“I’m so sorry Louis,” I soothingly said.   
His cries enveloped the room and Harry went on the other side of him.   
“I am too.”   
Louis looked at him and nodded.   
“The other one’s a boy too,” Louis said.   
“We’ll make it through this,” I said and grabbed his hand.   
Harry looked at me and gave a small smile.   
“Come here,” I said and grabbed Harry’s hand too.  
“They said I have to stay here until the other baby is born but it’s only like two weeks from now so it shouldn’t be too bad,” Louis said, trying to make it sound better.   
“We’ll be fine,” I said.   
“I want Harry to be the godfather… if anything happens to us,” Louis spoke.   
Harry’s face lit up and I’ve never seen anyone look so happy.   
“Thank you guys,” Harry said with gratefulness.  
“It is your baby after all.”   
“Can we name him?” Louis asked.   
“Any ideas?” I questioned them.   
“Gabriel,” Harry said simply.   
“You like it?” I asked, looking at Lou.   
“It’s perfect,” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s hand too.


	14. Chapter 14

2 weeks later  
Zayn’s POV  
“Uh! Ah!” he screamed.  
I could tell how much pain he was in. There were four doctors standing around him; two of them were cleaning his forehead with cold towels, one was working on the equipment around us, and the other one was slowly cutting him open. Apparently the anesthesia was only partly working.  
“Just get him out!” Lou moaned/yelled.  
I felt so bad for him, seeing as Harry caused him this pain. They let us both stand outside the room and watch through the window even though it was grossing me out beyond comprehension. There was blood everywhere and I could see Harry grimacing next to me.  
“This is your fault. Man up,” I joked and lightly hit him in the shoulder.  
“It’s still really gross,” he said, turning away from the scene.  
Now Louis’s belly was cut wide open and his internal organs were a little too visible. I gagged and had to turn my back as well. I eventually got the courage to turn back around and saw the doctor moving around his insides. They worked very quickly with the equipment trying to keep Louis comfortable even though it was failing miserably. The main doctor suddenly reached inside Lou’s belly and started pulling out a small figure. It was a kind of alien-looking thing, covered in blood and crying so loudly that we could hear it through the door. The doctor motioned for us to come inside while the nurse was cleaning the baby.  
“It’s a boy,” doc said.  
Louis was panting heavily while they sewed him up.  
“Gabriel,” Harry whispered when they brought him over to us.  
The little baby, Gabriel, looked exactly like Louis. He had bright blue eyes, little wisps of light brown hair, and golden skin. He was an utter copy of Lou. He was even short like him.  
“You wanna hold him?” the doctor asked Louis.  
He nodded and took the baby from his hands. Harry and I walked on either side of his head and looked down at Gabriel. Louis was smiling brighter than I’d ever seen him while he looked at his son. His eyes lit up and the baby smiled a big gummy smile. The only resemblance of Harry I saw was the deep dimples on his cheeks. It was a nice little reminder that Harry was the real father. I smiled at him and Louis looked at me.  
“He looks like you,” I said.  
“I know.”  
Louis softly tickled his belly and he laughed cutely.  
“That’s adorable,” Harry said from beside us.  
“Yeah it is,” Louis agreed.  
-o-  
1 month later  
When I got out of school I swiftly walked to Louis’s house as fast as I could. I knocked on the door and Louis’s mom greeted me.  
“He’s in the upstairs bathroom.”  
I strode up the stairs and into the bathroom only to see Louis bathing Gabriel in the sink. I crept up behind him and stayed hidden before I lightly grabbed his waist.  
“How are you?” I asked in a cooing voice.  
“I’m great Z,” Louis responded.  
“I wasn’t talking to you,” I dismissed playfully.  
“Well he’s great too.”  
I looked at the baby and he smiled up at me with his big blue eyes.  
“Hello little one,” I said to Gabe.  
He gave a big gummy smile and tugged on one of Louis’s fingers.  
“You wanna come out?” Lou asked.  
He kept tugging so Louis lightly lifted him out of the sink and dried him with a fluffy towel.  
“He’s tiny like you,” I pointed out.  
“He’s tiny because he’s a baby Zayn. I hope he gets bigger when he’s older because it sucks being so short. That’s the one thing I do hope he inherited from Harry, his height.”  
“I like you being short,” I said.  
“I know you do but I don’t,” he complained.  
With that he walked Gabriel out of the room and to his nursery bed. He lightly lay him down and kissed his forehead.  
“Night babe,” he said and walked back to me.  
“So where’s Harry? I thought he was coming over today.”  
“He had a date with Niall,” he told me.  
A few weeks ago Harry and Niall came out and said they were together. It was a huge shock to everyone, especially Louis. At first he had gotten a little upset but then he got over it. He figured that Niall would actually be good for him.  
“Oh really? How’s that been going?” I asked curiously.  
He sighed, “It’s good.”  
“And you’re upset about that?” I supplied.  
“Not really. I just feel like Niall broke the friendship code. Isn’t there a rule about not dating your best friend’s ex-boyfriend?” he asked even though he knew the answer.  
“Yeah but it’ll be okay babe,” I said and brought him into a hug.  
He wrapped his arms around my back and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
“I just hope they actually love each other and Harry isn’t just using him to get back at me,” Louis sniffled.  
“I’m sure he’s not Lou. They seem like they really are happy together,” I said.  
“Just like us?” he asked as a question.  
“Just like us.”  
Louis walked over to his bed and lay down on the top of the blanket. He motioned for me to join him so I did just that. I wrapped my arms around him and we snuggled together for a long time.  
“Hey Zayn?”  
“Yeah Lou.”  
“You know you’ve always been the one, don’t you?”  
“What’d you mean Lou?”  
“I mean that you’ve always been there for me even when I don’t deserve it. I knew you were perfect for me since I first saw you, as cheesy as that sounds. You’re the one for me Zayn and you always will be,” Louis said.  
“You’re the one for me too Lou. You’re still the one,” I said and with that we fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
